Love Story
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Fourth: NaruHina. Naruto had never been more afraid when he found a certain someone in a battered state. A matter of life or death is a scary thing. Slight SasuSaku.
1. SasuSaku: A Full Moon Rising

Ok. I just got this idea last night when I was trying to go to sleep! I'm going to write short one-shots for my favorite couples all into one story. I know… different… but… hey! So here's my first one-shot for Sasuke and Sakura! My absolute favorite Naruto pairing! Take place AFTER the Chunin exams. After Itachi's appearance.

**A Full Moon Rising**

It had been another long day training with Kakashi-sensei. Sakura really thought her skill was improving! She'd managed to beat Naruto today while they were sparring. But… unfortunately, Sasuke didn't even seem to notice. Which was one of the reasons Sakura had been training so hard lately. She remembered what Sasuke had said to her before the Chunin exams. '_Actually, you're worse than Naruto.'_ She could hear the words ringing in her head and today she'd actually beaten Naruto! So she figured Sasuke would have noticed. But instead he was working on chakra control with Kakashi-sensei. Sakura sighed as she slumped down the road to her house with Naruto and Sasuke close behind her. The sunset made beautiful colors on the horizon, Sakura noticed, as she was walking staring at nothing but the beautiful sky above.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Sakura's peace was disturbed as a certain fox-boy's annoying voice broke her out of her dream-like state. She frowned, sighed, and half-turned her face so she could just see the boy out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura let the words roll off her lips with the most annoyed tone possible. She turned around fully and noticed Sasuke hadn't moved ahead once she and Naruto had stopped. '_Weird…_' Sakura thought as she and Sasuke's eyes met. She blushed a light red and mentally shook her head and turned her attention back to Naruto.

"Ano, I was just wondering…" At this point Sakura could foretell that Naruto was going to try and ask her out for some ramen. Right now Sakura didn't care. She'd probably even say yes! She waited, and eyed Sasuke again, he looked uncomfortable but made a cool pose to hide it by placing his hands behind his head and leaning back a little. '_He's SO cool when he does that…_' Sakura couldn't help but think as she watched him. And as Sasuke's eyes met her's once more, she swore he blushed a little a turned his attention away from her.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura repeated, fully turning her attention to Naruto. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well… you see… would you like to… come with me and get some ramen or something…?" Naruto offered, still blushing and watching as Sakura frowned and gave Naruto an apologetic look. Naruto cut her off before she could even get a word in edgewise. "It'll be good for you! You know? Like… an energy boost!" Naruto smiled and prayed she'd agree.

"It's dinner time, dobe. Who would need an energy boost at this time?" Sasuke had that annoyed tone in his voice, now moving his hands down to his sides and walked closer to the other two members of team 7.

"Actually…" Sakura began. Sasuke looked at her, surprised. And Naruto looked hopeful. "Actually…" She repeated, now her tone had turned a bit sour. "I'll just… train some more I think…" Sakura began walking back to the training grounds.

"But… Sakura-chan!" Naruto began and out-stretched his hand dramatically. Sasuke smirked and Naruto and sighed. He turned and glared at Sasuke as he made his way home.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Sakura was just angry now. She wasn't training. She just punched the tree in front of her continuously. Angry thoughts flew in Sakura's mind. '_Worse than Naruto!_' Sakura repeated in her mind with a mock-Sasuke voice. '_You'll never make it as a ninja!_' She thought of how her parents shunned her for wanting to be a ninja. '_Instead of flirting, why don't you work more on your training?_' She felt tears of frustration dripping down her cheeks. '_You won't succeed. You're not meant to become a ninja._' Sakura noticed her punches becoming weaker as tears fell faster. '_No!_' Sakura yelled at herself. '_No! No! No! I will succeed! I will show them! I am not weak!_' She punched her final punch and fell to the ground as her emotions overtook her.

"Shinobi are not supossed to show their emotions." A cold voice spoke. Sakura froze and tried to stifle her sobs. It was Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura didn't even want to hear his voice right now, as much as she'd like to jump up and run to hug him she just wanted to cry and be alone now. This was how it worked for her at night.

"Go… a-away Sasuke-kun." Sasuke stopped moving. Sakura was on the ground shaking. And not from the cold. Her voice was wet with… tears. But she still called him 'Sasuke-kun'.

"You shouldn't be out here." There it was again. The cold and stoic voice. He didn't mean to use it with her _all _the time. Especially now, when she saw crying. He hadn't seen her cry a lot. Just twice. But he prayed he'd never see her cry again. Not as long as he was alive anyway. "I mean… what's wrong?" He only stepped a bit closer. It was raining this entire time and neither one of them paid any mind to it.

"Nothing you would care about…" Sakura was done crying and all she could think of was why Sasuke even cared. Maybe… he really did like her. '_Stop it Sakura. You're just a little child with a fantasy._' She told herself. Even her parents had told her this. But- she couldn't help but hope… pray… that maybe she meant more to Sasuke then he let on. "I…" She was going to open up to him but she felt her heart brake as she really thought about what was happening in her life. Her tears renewed themselves.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered solemnly as his eye's narrowed in concern. He began moving closer to her slowly. "It's… alright…" The poor Uchiha survivor had no idea of what else to say. But telling her to 'suck it up' was not going to work. He was tired of hurting her just to keep her safe. If she felt weak he'd be there to help her fight. If she was sad he'd be there to cheer her up. And when she's happy, he will be the cause. But his life is too complicated for that. She probably cries _because_ of him. Oh, the irony.

"No. It's really not Sasuke-kun. You… you… don't even know… what it's like." Sobs made Sakura's voice shaky and a bit harder to understand. "Y-you miss your family… and… and I want mine dead." Sasuke froze in his steps. Now he was towering over her small and shaking form. He kneeled down and began slowly rubbing her back. Sakura stopped sobbing and looked up from her hiding place in her arms. Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke, was consoling her. More than that- he was making physical contact with her out of battle!

"Why is that?" He asked in a very un-Sasuke-like voice. It was soft and soothing, not cold and hurtful. Haruno Sakura was deeply surprised until her sadness hit her again.

"My… house. My family. It's… not like most would think. Remember that day when Naruto transformed to be you, and when I was talking to the real you, I said Naruto didn't know what it was like to have his parents yelling at him?" Sasuke nodded slowly as the memory flashed in his mind. He was afraid of where this conversation was going. "Well… he doesn't. And nobody should… because it hurts. My mother hates me because I want to become a ninja and because I'm… different." Sasuke was now holding her in his lap as the rain slowly pattered on them both.

"Nani?" He asked in a small tone as she was still curled in a ball. Sakura looked up at the rainy sky and smiled sadly. "What do you mean, Sakura?"

"I mean I have a demon inside me, Sasuke-kun. And both my mother and father hate me because of it. I've always been a good child, but they've always hit me for no reason. Even if I was only being a little bad. Y-you have no idea of how cruel they can be sometimes." Sakura stopped there so her words could sink in. Sasuke heard all of it and he began to wonder just _what_ demon was inside Sakura. Almost as if answering his thoughts, Sakura began to speak again. "Less of a demon and more of a voice. I always get headaches because of it."

"I… really don't know what to say, Sakura. Demo, I do know this, if they're _really_ hurting you… stay with me." Sasuke's mind was running with ideas, and he just couldn't stop them from rolling off his lips. "I promise, you can always come to me. Don't feel like you can only trust Naruto and Kakashi." Sakura felt one last tear fall from her eye as she smiled a true Sakura smile at Sasuke. He actually smiled in return. "So? What do you say?"

"I say…" Sakura looked back at the rain. It was falling at a slower pace now. She began to feel really cold and her outfit was dripping wet. It was seeped through! "I'm cold." She shivered as Sasuke pulled her closer to him.

"I'm here." Without thinking, he put her down and she watched as he stood up. At first she thought he was just going to leave and be done with it. But he leaned back down and picked her up, bridal style, and began walking. Sakura blushed as she latched onto his neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stuttered out. Sasuke merely smirked when he noticed her blush. But he didn't tell her a thing as he headed toward the Uchiha Mansion.

As nightfall was now upon them Sakura watched the full, yellow moon shining in the midnight sky. It was like an artists painting with splashes of yellow on a navy background. The moon slowly rose up higher into the sky, and Sakura had to blink against the raindrops to watch as it rose. "It's amazing." Sasuke looked up to see the moon as well and he smiled. '_My mother said the same thing when I was a boy._' He thought to himself. '_They are very much alike. Sakura and my mother. I guess that's why I love them both so much._'

"Sasuke-kun?" He merely 'hned' in response. "What do you think about the moon?" Sakura was just so curious. She had to ask.

Sasuke stopped walking for a while and looked at the moon, and then back down at the shining emerald eyes of the girl in his arms. "I think… it's a sign of peace." Sakura gave him a confused look and Sasuke chuckled. "Whenever I look at the moon it reminds me of my mother. And you." Sakura blushed while thinking: '_Great. I remind him of his mother._' "I think of everyone I love when I watch the moon. It gives me the peace I need." Then Sakura's thoughts turned from sour to excited. '_He loves me! Oh Kami! He **actually** loves me!_' She blushed a lit shade of pink and Sasuke chuckled again. "What about you? What does the moon remind you of, Sakura?"

"I know what the moon reminds me of." Sakura spoke in a saddened tone. '_I made her sad again…'_ Sasuke noted. "My aunt. The moon reminds me of my aunt. She died just a few months ago and she's the only member of the Haruno clan I was _ever_ close to." Sasuke mentally gasped, but opted to widen his eyes on the outside.

"Gomenasai, Sakura." Sakura smiled. '_Odd._' Sasuke thought. '_Why's she smiling?_'

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun. I shouldn't be sad. Whenever I look at the moon I should be happy. Even though my aunt took her life, I'll live what's left of it for her. I won't let the Haruno clan keep my spirits down." Sakura spoke in a determined tone. Sasuke smirked. Naruto's attitude could be very contagious.

"Well, you're staying with me for the night." Sasuke said as he opened the door. Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Sasuke beat her to it. "I won't take 'no' for an answer. Just let me know what you want for dinner." Sasuke let her down as they were now inside, but he left his hands on her shoulders. "So? How about it?"

"Well I can't say no to that, now can I? You're so forceful." Sakura teased and Sasuke smirked.

"Hai, I am." He leaned down a kissed her forehead. "Let's eat, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke had called Sakura: Sakura-_chan_. Even though he had yet to kill his brother, Sasuke would still take care of _his_ Sakura.

'_Hear that, dobe. Don't try **anything** with **my** Sakura._'

(A/N: lol! I just love making Sasuke-kun possessive! Please review!)


	2. KakaKure: Crimson Eyes and Charcoal Hair

A KakaKure one-shot, because ness345 wanted them, and they just happen to be one of my favorite couples! Hints of SasuSaku and NaruHina also. Dedicated to **ness345**!

**Crimson Eyes and Charcoal Hair**

Hatake Kakashi and his three students had just finished their days training. The number one knuckle headed ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, was skipping ahead of everyone else with glee. Kakashi sighed and prepared himself for a long 25 minutes of Naruto trying to ask Sakura out. He pulled out Icha Icha Paradise, volume 3,975, and began reading. He blushed as he realized it was getting to the good part where Masashi was going to ask out Kurenii.

He could just imagine how Kurenii's crimson eye's would pop out a bit in surprise, and she'd play with her charcoal hair out of nervousness. Just now Kakashi realized that Kurenii sounded very much like Kurenai. And he'd thought Kurenii would look just like Kurenai. He was broken out of his train of thought as Sasuke was yelling:

"Dobe! If she said '_no_' what makes you think she'll say '_yes_' after your **seven hundredth** time asking?" _The_ Uchiha Sasuke never yelled. This caused many people in the streets to turn and look at the members of Team 7 in awe, and some in anger. Kakashi sighed and began to walk to his home before a monotonic voice stopped him.

"Did you see that? Uchiha Sasuke is annoyed. Which can also mean jealousy." It was Yuhi Kurenai. The very topic of Hatake Kakashi's thoughts these past few days. Kakashi smiled as he turned to her and put away his book.

"Hai. What is it you want to speak with me about, Kurenai?" There was an airy tone of happiness about his voice as he spoke. A bit giddy perhaps? It made Kurenai smile.

"Hyuuga Hinata." The smile made the Jounins voice sound a bit off. Which only made Kakashi smile all the wider. When Kakashi didn't interrupt or ask her anything she went on. "She has a crush on Uzumaki Naruto and I was thinking… maybe you could help me set them up?"

"Is that all you wanted to speak with me about? A student of yours?" Kakashi walked closer to her, and Kurenai raised a black brow at him, and blushed a bit.

"Hai. That's all." Kakashi had begun leaning in closely to Kurenai, and she had to back up, still blushing a deep red. "Kakashi!" She sounded upset as she pushed him back and Kakashi landed on his butt, but he still smiled up at her. "Are you going to help me, or will I have to do it myself?"

"I can't let you do it yourself." Kakashi spoke in a husky voice as he jumped back to his feet. "Let's meet tonight. There's a festival taking place, conveniently in an hour." Kurenai forced the blush away and nodded.

"That sounds good to me." There was a short, awkward silence between them until Kurenai spoke again. "We're also going to need to fix Sasuke and Sakura together." Kakashi had a befuddled look about his features now.

"Nani? Why?" Was all he could force out, as Kurenai was leaning so close toward him he was blushing as her breast's brushed his chest.

"Because…" Now Kurenai's voice was low and husky. "Otherwise Naruto-baka will not see that Hinata-chan likes him. He'll still be going after Sa-ku-ra." Why Kurenai said Sakura's name like that, Kakashi did not know. "I'll meet you in an hour, Ka-ka-shi." And there was the syllable separation again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai had almost spent the entire hour preparing herself for the festival. It wasn't like this was a date with Hatake Kakashi. No, no! It was just a matchmaking challenge. She could have gone with Asuma, but the man had no idea when it came to dating. Kakashi did though. She blushed as she wondered what he was going to wear tonight. '_Maybe a kimono! Kakashi-kun in a kimono!_' Kurenai's mind squealed. She'd have to suppress that side of her for tonight though. She put on her cold, stoic face as the doorbell to her apartment rang.

"Coming!" She shouted in a girlish tone. Which scared not only herself, but the person standing outside the door. Uchiha Sasuke was very confused when the Jounin made a dramatic appearance at her front door in a red, shimmering kimono and fire engine red lipstick and muttered: "Konichiwa, Kakashi. How pleasant to…" From there her voice drifted away when she opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing there. "see… you…" She finished lamely and blushed when Sasuke smirked at her.

"Kurenai? What are you _wearing_?" Sasuke just had to ask. It was human curiosity after all. Kurenai frowned and nearly smacked him over the head in anger. But when she noticed what the Uchiha survivor was wearing she **had** to laugh. A Kimono! A dark navy blue kimono! Obviously he too was attending the festival. Little did she know she'd begun laughing the second her thoughts registered what he was wearing. A blush appeared un-characteristically on the 13-year-old's face. "Shut it." He grunted out.

"Why are you hear, Sasuke?" Kurenai forced her laughter away and forced an awkward smile.

"It's… girls…" This made Kurenai frozen in fear. Uchiha Sasuke wanted to talk with her about girls. She didn't even know the kid! He was _Kakashi's _student! "I wanted… to talk to you."

"About… girls?" She repeated in confusion. And thank god for good timing. Kakashi had his one apparent eye closed as he walked up Kurenai's walkway.

"Sorry I was late Kurenai, I was just…" Awkward moment. Sasuke and Kurenai both stood there, looking very flustered at his appearance. "Umm… Sasuke? What are you doing here?" No, Kakashi was not wearing a kimono like Kurenai would have hoped. He was wearing his traditional Jounin wear. Kurenai mentally fumed. '_That TEME! How DARE he not dress up!_' While the logical part of Kurenai's mind said: '_Remember: It's not a date._'

"N-nothing." Sasuke spoke quickly and walked off at an amazing speed. Kurenai giggled, which she usually never did, but tonight she'd made an exception.

"That Uchiha. We've really got to put him on a leash." She commented, hoping small talk would make the embarrassment of her appearance less noticeable. Kakashi smiled through his mask and mentally blushed at her appearance. '_She wore a kimono! And she looks beautiful! Why the hell didn't I wear one?_' Now his mind was crying waterfalls.

"Hai." Kakashi said in a sort of dreamy tone. "We should get going." Out of instinct more than anything else he linked his arm with her's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long, yet successful night. Hinata and Naruto were walking hand in hand, and Sasuke's arm was around Sakura's waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Kurenai smiled and star appeared in her eyes at the sight.

"We did it!" She was giddy and happy that she hugged Kakashi. He blushed, and was a little surprised, but managed to return the hug with equal happiness. Kurenai didn't let go of him for a good while. And when she did her hands rested on his shoulders. While his hands were on her waist. "I'm… so happy Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he moved his mask down as Kurenai closed her eyes and moved her lips closer. Instead of meeting his lips though, she kissed his cheek as a blush shone on her pale features. Kakashi quickly kissed her lips before her eyes could open to see under his mask. Kurenai blushed as Kakashi ran off saying: "We should… do this again some time!" Kurenai giggled like she had earlier as she touched her lips.

"Hai. We should Kakashi-kun."

(A/N: I don't know why but this one-shot seemed really crappy to me. Maybe it's because I _never_ write fluff. I usually like some drama in there. lol! Please review!)


	3. NejiTen: Protective and Possessive

Okay! Another favorite couple: NejiTen! Yays! Lol. Anyway, I will continue with my SasuSaku one-shot eventually. I just want to finish with my favorite couple one-shots first. Alright? (Hopefully people won't kill me for this…) Dedicated to 01sweetxpnaii, a fellow NejiTen fan!

**Protective and Possessive**

Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee were waiting for the one kunoichi on their team. Tenten. She was late which was really odd, considering she was the one who had suggested this. Well, in order for you to know what they're waiting for, we're going to need a flashback:

(_Flashback_)

_Team 13 were done their usual training with Gai-sensei and Tenten looked bored as she huffed to her seat and they all began eating lunch. "What is it, Tenten?" Lee asked Tenten. She'd fought in an angry manner all throughout training. 'Goddamn Rock Lee.' That was all Neji could think as he watched Konoha's most handsome Green Beast as he acted all caring toward **his** Tenten. Tenten just didn't know she was **Hyuuga Neji's** property. Whenever a man even looked at Tenten in an odd way, Neji was there to glare them down. And of course the men stopped whatever it was they were doing. Neji is a Hyuuga after all. _

_Tenten smiled at Lee. Of course, this didn't help Neji's jealousy. He was already planning deadly ways to kill Lee in his mind. "Oh, nothing, arigato Lee." Neji did expect this answer, so he figured he'd ask Tenten himself once Lee left. There was a long silence as the three ate in peace. Then Tenten began speaking again. "It's just that…" Her voice drifted away after that. _

_"Tenten," Neji said her name in a warning-ish tone. Tenten smiled at the Hyuuga and looked away blushing. 'See that, Lee. I make her blush. NOT YOU!' Neji's mind screamed victoriously. Of course he didn't show it on the outside. _

_"I think we're drifting apart." She spoke in a small voice that the other two boys had somehow managed to hear by some odd miracle. "Doesn't it feel like that? Sasuke-san left the village and suddenly everyone's been acting like his depart means we'll all break off." It was true. Neji and many other members of the Rookie 9 went in search of the Uchiha. And they came back failing his retrieval. Ever since they failed that mission they all kind of drifted off. _

_"That's not true, Tenten!" Lee's determined voice broke Neji from his thoughts. "We are not drifting apart! Team 13, always and forever!" The Taijutsu master cheered. Tenten giggled in a girlish way, and looked to Neji for what he had to say. He was currently watching Lee with an unreadable look as he bounced up and down off the ground. 'No surprise. Neji's not going to talk to me. ME of all people.' Tenten thought solemnly as she looked down at her lunch instead. _

_"I agree with Lee." Neji's voice sounded… different. And when Tenten looked up at the Hyuuga, he was smiling. "We're not drifting apart. If anything this ordeal has made us closer." Tenten smiled widely and blushed as she looked back down at her lunch. _

_The silence was back again, until Lee finished his lunch and jumped from his seat on the ground. "I know! We should do something all together tomorrow!" He shouted, startling the Weapons Mistress and Byakugan user. "Like, see a movie or something!" Rock Lee suggested. Tenten didn't smile this time as she wiped her lip with a napkin and discarded her lunch and chopsticks into the nearby trash can. _

_"Okay. That sounds like fun!" Now she was smiling, and again the two were watching Neji for what he would say. _

_"Why not." He said in a nonchalant tone. _

_(Flashback Fade) _

Tenten must've either run into trouble or… well… had a problem meeting up with them. Like… maybe she slept in or something. Neji tried to calm himself before his worry showed on the outside.

"Guys! I'm _so_ sorry!" Tenten came running up to Rock Lee and Neji who were both about to kill something out of nervousness.

"Where were you?" Lee yelled, using his arms to express his point. "We were so worried we were about to come and get you!" Neji sighed and smirked to himself as Tenten blushed.

"I didn't mean to be a burden…" She muttered causing Lee to look distressed.

"Let's just go already." The deal was the three of them would all go to Ichiraku for ramen and then a movie. "If we wait here any longer the reservations will be removed." Tenten and Lee each had confused looks on their faces as Neji began walking away without them. He didn't need his Byakugan to know they had befuddled looks. "I'm a Hyuuga. Don't look so surprised."

80808080808080808080808080808080808

"Hey, guys, you don't mind if I sit… away from you do you?" The three were in the middle of their lunch when Lee saw some girl and wanted to talk to her- he'd gotten over his crush on Sakura after Sasuke threatened to kill him if he pursued her.

"Lee!" Tenten's voice had a whining tone in it. "No! Sit! See- we are drifting apart!" Tenten looked like she was about to cry and both Lee and Neji got nervous faces and sweat dropped as they tried to consol her.

"Tenten… Gomenasai. It was… wrong of me." Lee cried waterfalls as the blonde-haired girl left Ichiraku. (A/N: Renkon, wink, wink Kerri-chan) "Ano… I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." With that said Lee ran after the girl. "Renkon-chan!" He shouted and ran after the mysterious pink eyed, blonde haired girl.

Neji sweat dropped and Tenten began hiding her face in her arms as tears slipped past her eyes. '_No matter how hard I try I can't hold my friendships together._' She thought to herself.

"Tenten," Neji's hand was rubbing her back and the other was smoothing out her hair. "It's alright. Tenten… you're really **that **worried about us breaking apart?" Tenten sniffled as she looked up at Neji, her eyes red.

"Hai. I was over Sakura-chan's last night, and… oh Neji-kun! You should have seen her! She cries so much for him!" By 'him' Neji could figure it was Sasuke. "It's just… too sad. And… it makes me really afraid. That you… or Lee… will do something as stupid as that." Neji smirked.

"I know _I'm_ not that stupid. But I don't know about Lee." As expected this made a smile appear on Tenten's gloomy features. Then she narrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"Neji-kun! I'm serious! I'm really afraid," She hid in her arms as she began crying again. Neji pulled her against him and into a hug as she cried into his chest. "I'm so terrified. I love you so much… I can't help but feel Sakura-chan's pain." Tenten never cried and Neji was a bit horrified as to what to do. He figured he should do what he does best. Be protective and possessive. "I just don't want to feel the pain of someone you love so much… to leave you cold and alone."

Neji could never see himself leaving this village for anything. His friends were here. He'd made peace with the Main Branch. Tenten was here. The only thing he could think of was that he loved Tenten like a man loved a woman. And as much as that scared him, it intrigued him as well. "Shhh, it'll be alright. I'm not leaving. Ever."

"That's what Sasuke-san said to Sakura-chan!" Tenten pulled out of his grasp and ran out of the Ichiraku restaurant.

Renkon (the girl Lee ran after) and Lee walked back in to see Neji run out after Tenten. "What'd we miss?" Renkon asked Lee and Lee felt a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

808080808080808080808080808080808

Tenten went to the one place she always went to when she cried- her family's grave. Her entire clan was killed off in battle when she was only 8 years old. Just like Sasuke. So she could sympathize. And that's why she'd rid herself of her last name. She just didn't want people to look at her the same way they did Sasuke. She just wanted to forget it all ever happened. "Mother, Father…" More tears slipped from her eyes. It was now sunset and Tenten had to shade her eyes from the sun's low peak.

"I didn't know you lost them, Tenten…" Neji had a frown on his features as he approached Tenten's small form. She was holding onto the monument almost like if she were to let go her world would go spiraling down. "Arigato." That didn't help at all. Tenten cried harder. She could just feel Sasuke's pain and Sakura's as if it were her own.

"Sakura-chan said Sasuke-san said that to her before he knocked her out. And what are you saying thank you for anyway?" Neji felt a smile appear on his lips.

"For always being there for me. For always…" At this point Neji took her into his lap as he watched her finally look up at him instead of the grave. "Loving me. And… I… love you, Tenten-chan." Tenten smiled up at him before meeting his lips.

It was like a dream, but better. Because Tenten had dreamed about this kind of thing before. Neji was somehow a great kisser and this was his first kiss! He was gentle with way he gently nibbled her lower lip and caressed her tongue with his.

"Neji-kun…" She moaned against his lips.

"Nani?" Neji responded, but wouldn't let her have her mouth back.

"There's a man behind you." Neji whipped around with violent intent and Tenten giggled from behind him. "Just kidding. Geez, your protective and possessive."

"Damn straight." Neji smirked as he kissed Tenten again.

(Ah, NejiTen one-shots! I just love them so much! huggles Masashi Kishimoto! By the way, Renkon is property of minakonumnums. She's Kerri's own creation! LeeKon forever! Next will be either InoShika or NaruHina!)


	4. NaruHina: Fear

**Fear**

NaruHina dedicated to Fumei-chan!

(Remember, all one-shots take place in the future.)

Uzumaki Naruto had never been more afraid in all his life. Sure, today started like any other day. He'd trained with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. He'd been to Ichiraku for some ramen with his teammates. Normal stuff. Until that very night. He was walking home from dinner at Ichiraku with Iruka when he saw it. Long purple hair, torn clothes, a trail of blood following the limp body. Hyuuga Hinata was near death as she was practically crawling foreword. Naruto froze with fear. It only took another second for himself to unfreeze and dash to her side. "Hinata-chan!" He cried, taking her shoulders in his hands.

Her clear lavender eyes barely registered him, and for once she didn't blush. Something was seriously wrong. And once he found out who'd done this to her, they'd pay. Big time. "L-let me go," Hinata hissed, blood dripping from her mouth. She fought against Naruto's hands. "I-I'll k-kill you." She warned, yet too weak to reach for her weapon pouch.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto raised his voice, shaking Hinata now. (But not too hard so he wouldn't harm her further.) "Who did this to you?" Naruto asked- animal instinct getting the better of him. The Hyuuga heiress gave him a dazed look in response.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Her delicate hand cupped his cheek. "How…?" Hinata trailed off as the Uzumaki lifted her without struggle and carried her, bridal style, toward Konoha Hospital.

"Sakura-chan will tend to you, Hinata-chan…" Naruto informed. His usual cheery attitude had turned solemn and his voice sounded chocked. "Just… don't die on me. Please…" He whispered out, before kicking the winding hospital doors- commanding attention. "**SAKURA-CHAN! TSUNADE OBAACHAN!**" Naruto yelled as loud as he could. Sakura Haruno, looking disgruntled at the sight of Hinata unconscious, appeared first.

Without even asking her blonde teammate what had happened, she called for her master. "Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura called, running down the seemingly endless halls to her master's office, Naruto carrying Hinata close behind. Upon entering, she spoke fast and clear. "Hinata's injured. Badly. As far as I can tell, her chakra points are closed off, she's unconscious, and she is suffering from heavy blood loss." Tsunade made no hesitation as she and Sakura took Hinata from Naruto, though at first he almost refused. Something inside him was incredibly protective of Hinata, but then he remembered her life was on the line, and let go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If he thought his fear was bad to begin with, it was growing even worse now. Uzumaki Naruto was being forced to wait in the waiting room. It was extremely unsettling. The Medics around here should try to make the waiting room a little more inviting. Instead, he had the nurse at the desk watching him wearily, buzzing lights making his ears ring, and little trinkets that he thought he could brake with his mind because of all the stress he was suffering.

Most would think his intense feelings for Hinata Hyuuga came from nowhere, and really- they did. But that's the way love is, he supposed. Almost all of Konoha suspected Naruto still loved Sakura, though Sasuke would kill him within an inch of his life if he did. But the truth was he loved Sakura like a sister. Nothing more. And he supossed it had always been a brother-sister relationship between them.

He'd been on many a mission with Hinata recently, and she and he had grown considerably close. Much to Hinata's father's dismay. Each mission he'd been on with her was just as nerve-racking was what was happening to him now. The fear. The knowledge that maybe, she might die, and he wouldn't have gotten a chance to say how he felt.

But the way of ninja wasn't always so bright as Naruto thought. And right now was a pretty good example of the dark times of being a ninja. At least being seventeen gave him some insight. "Heh, you all right, dobe?" Naruto halted his pacing to turn and see his raven-haired teammate smirking at him. Sasuke must've seen something different about the Kyuubi holder, because his smirk disappeared quickly. "… She's not… you know… is she?"

"No," Naruto responded, turning his gaze to his fascinating ninja-sandals. "But, Sakura-chan and Tsunade Obaachan are tending to her in the intensive care unit." A look of relief came across Sasuke's face.

"So it's _not_ Sakura who's injured." Sasuke smirked. "I guess I underestimate her a lot." Naruto tilted his head at his best friend.

"Heke?"

"I thought Sakura was hurt. People in town were talking about you carrying a young woman over here quickly. They all said she was hurt. So I rushed over thinking Sakura was hurt." Sasuke summarized. Naruto shook his head.

"Not Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan." The Uzumaki said with a sigh, and sat on the uncomfortable waiting room chair. At least having Sasuke around made the room a little less unsettling. Sasuke narrowed his brows in confusion and took a seat next to Naruto.

"Well, in any case, I wanted to come and see Sakura anyway." Sasuke said conversationally. Naruto nodded emotionlessly. Sasuke frowned. He was hoping that by saying that, Naruto would tease him about loving Sakura. And in turn, he'd just smirk and retort with his Uchiha abilities. "… You're really scared aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?" Naruto chuckled out. He didn't notice until now, but his hands were shaking violently. And shortly after realizing this, his throat felt incredibly heavy. Tears welled in his cerulean eyes. '_Hinata-chan_,'

Seeing Naruto like this made Sasuke panic. Whenever Sakura got this way, he would hold her close and whisper how everything will be all right. But Naruto wasn't his… well… Naruto was a man now. As was Sasuke. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Which made him jump at the contact. "Teme!" He shouted, startled. He rubbed his shoulder like he'd been burned. "What the hell?!" At least he wasn't on the verge of crying anymore.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke retorted with a sort of chuckle in his voice. Suddenly, the doors on the Intensive Care unit opened, and out emerged Sakura. "Sakura," Sasuke got up from his seat and walked over to her.

"O-oh, Sasuke-kun." Sakura stammered, awkwardly hugging him. Sasuke returned the hug with a soft smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Now that Sasuke had returned, whenever Sasuke and Sakura spent time together you could practically feel the love they have for each other. She separated from him and approached Naruto. "Don't worry. She's just recovering. You'll have to wait a couple more minutes until Tsunade-shishou exits. She's just making sure Hinata-san comes to first." Sakura informed.

"Thank Kami." Naruto whispered as Sakura left to stand by Sasuke. "So… just a few more minutes then?" Slowly, a true Naruto smile formed on his lips when Sakura nodded.

"Then you can go and visit. Tsunade will be sure to tell you everything she knows about Hinata's condition… and her attackers." Sakura finished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after she and Sasuke left, Tsunade exited the Intensive Care unit with a nervous smile on her face.

"You may visit her." Tsunade held the door open for Naruto as he entered. The room was blinding with the white over-head lights. And behind himself he heard Tsunade call out: "Hinata-san, you have a visitor." Naruto could only see white curtains covering a bed, until Hinata drew them back.

Her violet hair was matted to the sides of her face. Either from blood or sweat. She had multiple scars across her face, and the hospital wear had splats of red in various places. She literally looked like hell. But not to Naruto Uzumaki. To him, she looked like heaven on Earth. The picture of aliveness. Because after being tormented with the thought of having to attend her funeral, he couldn't care less about what she looked like. "Naruto-kun," Something panged his heart at the weak tone of voice she had.

"Hinata-chan," Tsunade left with a small smile as Naruto embraced the injured girl carefully. He barely let his fingers touch her, afraid she would brake. Hinata's broken voice made something of a giggle. "How are you feeling?"

Seemingly perplexed by this question, Hinata scanned her mind for an answer that wouldn't worry the boy still holding her. "A-All right, I guess." She spoke in the end.

Naruto nodded. Taking in her answer, though inside he knew it was a lie. As long as she was still breathing he'd be all right. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked, moving clumps of her hair behind her ears.

"Get me out of here?" Hinata offered weakly. It was obvious she wasn't all too fond of hospitals. Then he remembered her deadly fear of needles. And then he noticed the IV attached to her wrist. He winced.

"I wish I could've been here for you," Naruto barely voiced above a whisper. Hinata smiled at him as he took the arm that had the IV. "Were you afraid?"

"I was unconscious, Naruto-kun…" Hinata giggled out. "I didn't feel a thing." She added. "But… now that I'm looking at it and you bringing it up…" She trailed off as she stared at the IV. Naruto let go of that arm, and hugged her close once more.

"Don't think about it. Be thankful you're all right." Naruto suggested.

"Gomen for interrupting, demo, we need to go over this before I get anymore near-death patients." Tsunade interrupted, entering the quaint hospital room with a clip-board. Naruto let go of Hinata and nodded at the Hokage. "First off," She began, walking further into the room. "Hinata can't stay at the Hyuuga residence. It seems her father's off on a mission as is Neji. And I wouldn't trust only maids to be at her side in her condition."

"Do I have to say it?" Naruto asked with a smile. Tsunade nodded with a smile of her own. "You're staying with me, Hinata-chan." Naruto announced. Hinata blushed and nodded in response.

'_As long as I can keep an eye on her, I think things will go smoothly._'

(A/N: I have nothing particular to say other than, review please! n.n)


End file.
